CHAPTER 2: THE ASYLUM
SPAWN Your character appears in front of the Asylum doors. There are bricks scattered across the floor and many flickering lights. There is the hint of a piano playing. OVERVIEW The chapter is fairly lengthy and has its fair share of jumpscares. There are two explorable floors and quite a few areas that are blocked off. OBJECTIVES SEARCH THE ASYLUM FOR MAX - Received upon entering the Asylum. Is not completed. ENTER THE AUDITORIUM - Received upon walking near the AUDITORIUM'S ''doors. Completed upon entering the AUDITORIUM.' ' '''FIND A KEY' - Received upon attempting to open a locked door. Completed upon picking up the "Warden's Keys." WALKTHROUGH You start off with the objective SEARCH THE ASYLUM FOR MAX. There is not much to do in the beginning except for walking through the bathroom and locker room. There are no jumpscares. Yet. Once you get through the locker room, there is a hallway with lots of rubble scattered around. There is a lone wheelchair in the middle of the path. If you walk through the hallway (still no jumpscares), you will be greeted with the loud sound of a piano and locked doors. You will then receive the objective of ENTER THE AUDITORIUM. Anytime you try opening a locked door, you will receive the objective of FIND A KEY. When you receive the objective, go through the doors of CELL BLOCK B. There is another lone wheelchair in the hallway. Open the doors and turn left, into the WARDEN'S OFFICE. ''Turn right again, and the "Warden's Key's" will be sitting on the desk. When you've grabbed the keys, you will then be able to open the ''AUDITORIUM doors and any other locked doors. After opening the doors, be careful. There is a jumpscare incoming. There are "Bolt Clippers" sitting in the middle of the auditorium, and a black figure sitting and playing the piano. If you pick up the bolt clippers, the black figure flies at you and causes you to black out. Run out of the auditorium and back into CELL BLOCK B. Go through it, and turn right. Snip the chains and open the door. There you find "Max's Backpack," which you can pick up. Continue onward. Be careful, there are two jumpscares approaching. Upon walking next to the heater on the stairs, a cloud of black smoke comes out and the heater starts whistling really loudly. Keep walking up. The next heater you approach (not the one under the mattress) acts the same. (only on your second run) If you continue through the hallway, you will be greeted with a large sky dome and two blocked off doors. There is the RECORDS ROOM, which can be rummaged through in order to find some Hendricks Marcus.png|Marcus Hendrick's records Bennet Nancy.png|Nancy Bennet's records Michael.png|Micheal's records with an attached photo interesting patient records. Go into SURGICAL BLOCK A. Unlock the door to your right, and you will see the hole in the wall. Walk straight, then turn left. Walk straight, then turn right. Walk straight, then turn left. Continue onward. You have completed the second chapter. Good job! Chapter 3 Link ROSES There are a total of three roses in the second chapter. rose 2 chap 2.png|Rose 1 rose 1 chap 2.png|Rose 2 rose 3 chap 2.png|Rose 3 The first one is inside of the first cell to the right in CELL BLOCK A. The second one is inside the INFIRMARY, which is located next to the WARDEN'S OFFICE. The third rose is inside the first room to the left in SURGICAL BLOCK A. TRIVIA * This chapter is the only chapter with jumpscares (currently) * There are three major jumpscares * The AUTOPSY and SURGICAL BLOCK B sections are blocked off, presumably for our own good * The patient records inside of the RECORDS room are the only pieces of information that reveal earlier residents of Newport Asylum BADGES * Find All Roses on The Asylum - Find the 3 not-so hidden roses. Category:Chapters